Memories are made of these
by Coreyyy
Summary: The memories are driving Harry mad since Draco had left him. Theres a few mistakes in this


**Author**: _Chucklez _

**Title**: _Memories are made of these _

**Summary**: _The memories are driving Harry mad since Draco had left Harry on his own_

**Characters**: _Draco/Harry _

_Flashbacks began to come into Harry's mind and he was going crazy about it because Draco had left him alone. Harry was lonely and needed Draco's support but Draco walked out on Harry when he was depressed and help was needed. Draco wasn't very helpful and Harry knew he wasn't good with dealing with other peoples emotions. Harry just sat there in his bed thinking of all the romantic memories of him and Draco together in the past few years. They had meant everything to him and he was glad they happened. He loved Draco no matter what and even if Draco did walk out on him Harry could never hate him like he used to. Harry looked pale and gazed in the mirror and saw he was crying, he never really noticed because of all the emotions he was feeling at that precise moment. His mind was spinning and his thoughts were crazy about Draco. He gazed into the mirror feeling hopeless, lost, pathetic and weak. Harry gazed at his pale face, he felt cold and heartbroken. _

Harry began to focus on his first encounter with Draco Malfoy. They had met up in the hallway and bumped into each other and were amazed at how different they had both looked lately. Harry had changed his messy hair into flat gorgeous hair with blonde streaks and Draco had changed his flat hair into spikes.

Harry looked back at the time when Draco had kissed him in the darkness. He sighed and closed his eyes. He imaged Draco's blonde hair in the light, he looked like a god. His eyes were so amazing he could stare into them for hours. Harry opened his eyes and gazed at the mirror, the kiss he was trying to remember was hard as it was making him cry.

"Kiss me…" Were Draco's words when they both were close to each other,

"Kiss me…" It echoed around in Harry's voice over and over again

_Kiss me…_

_Kiss me…_

Harry gritted his teeth and wanted to kiss Draco so bad again but he wasn't there.

_The kiss was soft, precious and gentle. Their lips touched and their tongues fondled with one another. They teased each other inside their mouths. Harry had reached up and ran his hand through Draco's spiky hair. Messing it up suddenly; Draco was disappointed about his hair being all messy afterwards. Draco made the kiss deeper, more demanding and needy. Harry and Draco's breath started to bait heavily. Harry and Draco both pulled back quickly and let go of each other. _

A tear fell from Harry's eye and fell to the paper he was writing on.

He was writing, a story that everyone in Hogwarts was going to know about

Harry tried to remember the first time they both shagged. It was a weird thought to be thinking that while he was crying. But the way Draco had kissed so gently down his body made Harry want to think about it.

_Draco led Harry to an unknown room, Harry wondered where they were and gazed around at the huge room before him. He stared at the green curtains lifted across the ceiling and folded neatly to the other side of the wall. ; Then stared down at the soft silky green sheets all over the bed, then the soft silky green pillow. _

_Harry walked over to the bed and sat down feeling the sheets with his hands. He smiled at the slippery touch that was on his hands. Draco smiled and walked towards Draco, taking off his shirt. Harry's eyes had widened at the sight of Draco's chest and abs. Harry lay backwards as Draco layed over Harry. Draco began unzipping Harry's pants and pulled them down quickly and then his boxers. _

_Draco… Harry had moaned. He shut his eyes as Draco ran his fingers down Harry's chest. _

_Draco… _

_Draco smiled as Harry moaned his name, Harry quickly pulled down Draco's pants and saw he wasn't wearing anything underneath! Harry was pushed back against the wall that second and was pulled into a hard, sexy, slippery kiss. Draco ran his finger around by Harry's thigh. Harry moaned helplessly. _

_As Harry felt a sudden grabbing of his ass cheeks he jumped, and then felt something in his ass. Draco had slipped in one finger. Harry leaned his head back and Draco smiled as he had easy access to Harry's neck. Draco began biting Harry's neck softly giving him a small mark. Draco then slipped a second finger in and heard Harry squeak. But Harry was enjoying it. _

"_Draco…Don't make me wait anymore!" Harry pleaded, _

_Draco obeyed and sat Harry on his lap, as he did Draco's cock shoved up Harry's ass. As it did Harry began to feel the pain that was going through him suddenly. But as the pain faded it was really a pleasurable and wonderful feeling to be in. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and yelled out his name so many times it turned Draco on even more. Draco decided to go faster since Harry felt comfortable and then soon had finally came inside of him. Their soles were joined as one. Harry knew Draco was now his love because they had done it together. _

Harry gazed up at the ceiling and then down at his book, he began to write the last words in the back.

He scribbled them down quickly,

I just want Draco to know that I love him very much, and I hope he knows and does come back. I hope you all enjoyed this book, I know I did.

Harry clutched the book tightly in his arms and began to walk down to the Slytherin Dungeons. As he did he walked to the portrait and the portrait just stared. Harry gave the password, and amazingly the portrait let him in. Harry quickly rushed up the stairs towards Draco's dorm and opened his door. He saw Draco's silky green bed and sat down on it. He then got up and walked to the mirror placing down the book he had in his arms on the desk. He sighed shakily and began to write a message on the badly fogged cobwebbed mirror.

_Memories are made of these_

He finished writing it and sighed; Harry gazed around and then walked back over to the bed. He sat down and clutched the sheet in his hand tightly and didn't let go. A tear dropped to the ground.

"Come back Draco…I just want to hold you. But, I know that you're always with me no matter where you go, I love you too much, just know that," Harry said softly.

Fin

Author's notes: _Ok…So maybe it was a little love soppy, but I tried my best. I'm not good with chapters. Sorry peoples. Plus I'm still working on the Making it Happen sequel! Be patient please. _


End file.
